<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic of] Faceless Crush, by synonomy by TheOneCalledEli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798266">[podfic of] Faceless Crush, by synonomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli'>TheOneCalledEli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, greasy arty Gerard, teenage delinquent Frank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Faceless Crush by synonomy</p><p>Summary-<br/>Frank's in detention because he has to be, but he doesn't know why that weird greasy kid sitting in the corner is always hanging around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic of] Faceless Crush, by synonomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792662">Faceless Crush</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy">synonomy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/FacelessCrush%20cover%20art.png"></a>
</p>
  <p>
To listen, <a href="https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Faceless%20Crush.mp3">click HERE</a> to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile">Paraka</a> for graciously hosting me.
</p>
</div><p>
Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/pseuds/synonomy">synonomy</a> for having a <a href="https://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html"> Blanket Permission Statement</a>! There's something about awkward, greasy, artsy Gerard that always gets me and when Frank thinks he's hot shit but ends up metaphorically tripping over himself too, even better. A delight of a read.
</p><p>
This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on February 9, 2012.
</p><p>
I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are.
</p><p>
Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>